d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
d20 NPC Wiki:NPC Templates
---- Below are several wiki-templates that can be used to start off your NPC creation, and will keep the various entries in the Wiki somewhat consistent. To use these templates, copy the sample text block from below or from the Template's page itself. Replace all options after the equal signs with the correct values for your character (or delete everything after the equal sign before the next pipe if it doesn't apply to your character), and you'll see it pop up. User Templates If you want to individualize various stat blocks, it is suggested that you do so in your own User space and copy it from there when you make a new NPC. User space pages can be created using the syntax User: /. For example: User: ShadowDragon8685/stat page. New Stat Block Template This form is for the "new" stat block style found in Dungeon magazine and the DMG2. Delete any entries that don't apply to your creature. Full information on using this stat block can be found on page 173 of the DMG2. This format is the preferred type for all NPCs, if possible, since any changes to the statblock format in the future can be instantly applied to all characters using this style. See the DMG2 Stat block Template page for details on how to utilize this template. If you'd like to create a new creature with this template, simply fill in the name of the new creature below (will become the title of the new page) and click "Create New StatDMG2 Creature". You'll be taken to an editing page with the template already filled in, and a reference of the parameters used by this template will be shown above the editing box until you preview or save your changes. break=no buttonlabel=Create New StatDMG2 Creature default=NewCreature editintro=Template:StatDMG2/Parameters preload=Template:StatDMG2/Preload Short Stat Block This is a short "stat block" for those who want the information in a relatively compact form. It uses the same syntax as the DMG2 Stat template above, so is useful for quickly switching between the two. Simply change the name of the template after the starting opening brackets to StatShort instead of StatDMG2 or vice versa where appropriate. If you'd like to create a new creature with this template, simply fill in the name of the new creature below (will become the title of the new page) and click "Create New StatShort Creature". You'll be taken to an editing page with the template already filled in, and a reference of the parameters used by this template will be shown above the editing box until you preview or save your changes. break=no buttonlabel=Create New StatShort Creature default=NewCreature editintro=Template:StatDMG2/Parameters preload=Template:StatShort/Preload Monster Manual Style This is a form for a lengthier entry, equivalent to that found in the Monster Manual. The template style is older and is not dynamic like the ones above. To add this template to an existing page, enter in the page and save the page. Then go back and edit the page again to update the template. If you'd like to create a new creature with this template, simply fill in the name of the new creature below (will become the title of the new page) and click "Create New MMStats Creature". You'll be taken to an editing page with the template already filled in, and a reference of the parameters used by this template will be shown above the editing box until you preview or save your changes. break=no buttonlabel=Create New MMStats Creature default=NewCreature preload=Template:mmstats True20 Stat Block A stat block specific to the True20 system. Visit the template page for the code to paste into your article.